Talk:Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley/@comment-76.99.207.121-20120314013644
I think # 19 will be micheal jaxon vs elvis. Batman vs sherlock holmes is a fairly newer suggestion so it won't be that. 4 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 96.255.162.34 santa claus vs. st.patrick 5 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 170.235.0.112 The Joker (Batman) vs The Violater (Spawn Movie) 8 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 170.235.0.112 Darth Vader and Obiwan Kanobi vs Adolf Hitler and 1 of hitler's men 8 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 76.99.207.121 NO. DARTH VADER AND OBIWAN ARE NOT FRIENDS YOU IDIOTIC BITCH!!!!!! PLUS DARTH VADER WAS ALREADY IN TWO BATTLES!!!! This kind of like when people wanted it to be mario vs luigi when mario and luigi are friends and should be on the same team (which they ultimitly were.) in this case, obiwan and darth vader are on the same team and they should be on different teams. 3 hours ago by A Wikia contributor 69.119.114.213 anakin and obi-wan were friends. but then anakin turned to the dark side 1 hour ago by A Wikia contributor 76.125.53.9 508 days passed between Lohn Lennin/Bill O'Rielly and Mario/wright brothers. There have been 17 waiting periods. This comes to an average of 29.88 days per waiting period. Meaning that ERB19 will probably come out around March 17. 9 hours ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Zoas98 Jack Nicholson vs Heath Ledger Not spamming 1 day ago by Zoas98 Reply BasaltWolfED145RS King Henry VIII vs King Kai!!! 1 day ago by BasaltWolfED145RS Reply 24.129.59.175 My predictions: 19- Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum 20- Michael Jackson vs Elvis 21- Clint Eastwood vs King Henry VIII 22- Dr Who vs Dr House 23- Batman vs Sherlock Holmes 24- Isaac Newton vs Bill Gates/Steve Jobs 25- Justin Bieber vs Beethoven 2 These are ones I think should happen: 26- Rebecca Black vs Shaun White 27- 28- Fat Albert vs Santa Claus 29- George Washington vs George Washington Carver 30- Billnye the Science Guy vs Larry the Cable Guy 31- Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck 32- Percy Jackson vs Spongebob Squarepants 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 156.1.40.17 It should be Batman and Robin vs. Holmes and Watson. 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 71.10.109.130 Bender futurama vs C3P0 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 24.196.218.2 Garry Coleman Vs. Mini-Me 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 76.99.207.121 This better be comin' out soon i tell ya! Dag Nabbit! At the golden age a seven'y three yars would think i been gettin' old for 'em battles, eh? Noseeerrrryyy! I be bettin' i's gots a nudder twen'y years lef' in me. Whats um tryin' na say iddat eben a' my old age yars can still think "So many dudes been with your mom who even knows if i'm your father!" is classic! 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 76.99.207.121 Does nicepeter go on the wikis? 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 201.83.90.227 no 9 hours ago by A Wikia contributor 69.112.114.90 WHY? 1 hour ago by A Wikia contributor 76.99.207.121 Betty white vs santa clouse?..... no just kidding i like rush limbuogh vs hitler instead...no just kidding 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 76.99.207.121 What connection does clint eastwood have with King Henry VII? 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 69.119.114.213 none. It doesn't always need a connection. For example: Easter bunny Vs. Genghis khan, Hulk hogan Vs. kim jong-il, and Lincoln Vs. Norris. 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Ynkrdlevin17 the comment giving examples was me, I wasnt logged in 2 days ago by Ynkrdlevin17 76.10.136.83 cool story bro NO ONE GIVES TO PLOOPS 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor MastrPadwan actually easter bunny and genghis khan are related because they are hairy hulk hogan and kim jong-il are powerful figures and lincoln vs norris is referred to by nicepeter as the battle of the beards 2 days ago by MastrPadwan 76.99.207.121 Plus the easter bunny is a nice fluffy goofy character and genghis kong is real mean and he pillaged rather than give out stuff 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 76.99.207.121 I can't say for sure, but i've a feeling that sometime maybe aroun #25 or so, yoda will be in a rap battle. 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply TheEpicDestroyer Roger and Ebert Vs Statler and Waldorf- Double battle of the critics. 2 days ago by TheEpicDestroyer Reply 76.99.207.121 Good idea, but one doulble battle is enough 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor TheEpicDestroyer Still, The Wright Brothers VS The Mario Brothers has become a favourite of viewers, so maybe a double battle like this would work. Besides, both duo's are just so awesome. 2 days ago by TheEpicDestroyer 76.99.207.121 I guess ur right. 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor TheEpicDestroyer Ok. I also think Statler and Waldorf should win. 7 hours ago by TheEpicDestroyer 64.30.103.198 charlie sheen vs ashton kutcher 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 64.30.103.198 or chuck lorre 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 76.99.207.121 Why chuck lorre? I like Sheen vs Kutcher better. 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 76.10.136.83 Hercules vs. Al Capone. the ones you thought of are poo 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 70.33.197.83 because yours are any better ^ 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 174.88.4.69 i think it will be ash ketchum vs charles darwin because ray william johnson said he had to leave for a month to finish a prodject what project takes a month and epic rap battles does so i think that it will be ash ketcum v.s charles darwin 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 76.99.207.121 True. And the thing that proves that even more is that in the behind the sceans of ERB 12 nicepeter says something to him about being ash in a future battle 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 174.88.4.69 exactly 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 99.136.253.61 Well guys, looks like this case is closes, RWJ & Nice Peter collide for the first time! 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor UltamiteBlowup no, nicepeter was in a YFM 1 day ago by UltamiteBlowup 98.228.137.222 but after filming, it usually takes a while before it actually gets turned into an erb so it probaby wont be for this month 1 day ago by A Wikia contributor 76.99.207.121 So did the fucking fucktard guy who made about 123432 posts about the fucking rancor rush limbuogh thing finally get his fuckface out of this wiki? 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply Ynkrdlevin17 we blocked him for 1 year. same with the betty white vs. santa guy 2 days ago by Ynkrdlevin17 174.88.4.69 thank you 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 203.45.151.175 Thank god 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 82.43.7.254 thank goodness 14 hours ago by A Wikia contributor 65.184.36.220 He was a moron 2 hours ago by A Wikia contributor 76.99.207.121 R.I.P. spammer...fuck that i hope he burns in hell 1 second ago by A Wikia contributor 90.144.65.204 if its going to be clint eastwood. i hope they use him in his good, bad and the ugly design 3 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 201.83.90.227 This is getting fucking annoying. All these spammers should have an horrible death. 3 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 24.20.107.214 Spammers are inevitable. I wish I were a hacker and were able to really screw with them. 2 days ago by A Wikia contributor 24.196.218.2 Naughty Bear(From the game)Vs. Winnie The Pooh 3 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply 99.192.2.254 Naughty bear sucked... 3 days ago by A Wikia contributor 170.235.0.112 how about Yogi Bear vs Winnie the pooh